The motion of ions in a dual cell Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonancence spectrometer has been empirically measured and mathematically modeled in order to account for the analytical characteristics of this instrument. It is apparent that ions with significant kinetic energy cannot be successfully transferred between cells, and that additional focussing potentials are required to efficiently transfer laser desorbed ions. A continuous flow-fast atom bombardment inlet and ionization system on a tandem quadrupole mass spectrometer is being tested for repetitive analyses of polar organic compounds in biofluids. Preliminary data has been obtained for several neurotoxins and biogenic amine metabolites which indicate a minimum detectability of 1-10 ng/sample. The specificity and accuracy of this analytical instrument is presently being evaluated.